Settling of the Soul
by LadyPeverell
Summary: As an adolescent reaches adulthood their daemon settles into a single form that best represents their character. A collection of shorts centered around daemons settling and the bond between humans and their daemons. HP/HDM crossover daemon!au
1. Chapter 1: James

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter or His Dark Materials_.

Chapter One: James

James was fourteen when it happened. He had just caught the snitch winning the quidditch cup for Gryffindor for the first time in 3 years. As he hit the ground he turned and scooped up Ayrielle spinning her in a hug as his house spilled out into the field. He felt her form twist and expand and as he spun to a stop he froze in surprise. "Is this it?" he asked staring into the deep blue eyes of his daemon. She leaned forward gently butting her head against his chest, "Of course," she replied, "were you expecting anything less?"

James grinned throwing his arms around her neck once more, "Of course not Ayrie! You're beautiful." he exclaimed happily. The crowd spilled around them chanting "POTTER! POTTER!" as they ushered the quidditch team back up to the castle. Turning to his Ayrielle, James exchanged a grin, he'd just have to tell Sirius tomorrow. Imagine his reaction when he realized Ayrie had settled as a lion. The Gryffindor jokes would never end, but somehow James was okay with that.


	2. Chapter 2: Lily

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter or His Dark Materials_.

Chapter Two: Lily

Lily was fifteen when Azriel settled. She and Az had been running to help Severus after Potter and Black had been harassing him. She came running to his defense and was shocked when he spat their friendship in her face. She knew that they had been drifting apart these past few years, but didn't think that his time spent with the older students in his house would cause him to adopt their views on who was considered pure or not. Glancing at Az quickly she turned back to Severus and sneered, ""**Fine, I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."**

Lily then turned and fled back to the lake, hoping that she'd been able to hide the tears that swelled in her eyes. As they reached the lakeside she gingerly curled up at the foot of her favorite tree, "Why did say that Az?" she cried, "I thought we were friends. Do the last seven years mean nothing to him?"

Azriel inched closer to his human gently rubbing his arched beak along her cheek, "I don't know Lil," he answered, "Perhaps he was just angry about the situation, but even so, there is no excuse for him to call you _that_. We should stay away Lil, I have a bad feeling about Sev and I don't like what he's turning into." Azriel jumped down from her shoulder shifting as he landed gracefully in her lap.

Lily immediately froze, "Az? Az is this it?" her voice quivered in excitement.

The feline stretched out curiously testing the new form, "I think so," he replied, "Oh, Lily! It just feels so perfect!" Identical green eyes peered up at his human, "We need to get to the library." he stated.

Lily grinned scooping him into her arms, "Yes we do! Oh, there's so much research to be done! I wonder what type of cat you are? We better hurry Az!" She exclaimed speeding her trek up to the castle. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad day after all.


	3. Chapter 3: Remus

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter or His Dark Materials_.

Chapter 3: Remus

Remus hurried along the familiar path tightening his cloak against the cool fall air. "It'll be alright." Clariel stated, but the slight quivering in her voice betrayed her braveness. Remus only tightened his death grip on her as he forcibly moved himself through the dark path he traveled twice a month. Remus had always had a strange relationship with his daemon. Ever since he was bitten by a werewolf their bond had changed. Their range had extended drastically, almost to the point that they could be called separated. Separated like the old Witches of the North that had traveled the earth during the time of the Great Armored Bears. But even though they could stand being a part, their internal bond was closer than it had been before the attack. They could communicate mentally even if the other was miles away, and when the wolf took over, Remus could retreat to the sanctuary of his daemon's body.

And although the wolf would attack Clariel at every opportunity, She could change form and match his strength blow for blow. Especially when Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail were there. But this full moon was different. Clariel had settled. And she wasn't in one of her usual time-of-the-month forms such as a Wolf, Tiger, Leopard, or Lion. No, Clariel had settled into an otter. An oriental-short clawed otter at that. The smallest otter species in the world known for their playfulness, curiosity, and strong community bonds. The wolf would eat her alive. And Remus was terrified. Clariel gently snuffed in his ear, trying to be brave even in the face of the tremors that racked her body. For although they could travel long distances from each other, if she wasn't there with Remus during the transformation the wolf could take over her body, permanently.

Clambering up to a high shelf in the corner of their usual room she quietly waited as the anxiety burned at her stomach. Remus turned mournful amber eyes to his daemon, "I'm sorry Clar, just hold on until Prongs and Ayrie get here. They'll be able to hold me off, I promise."

Clariel nodded, not trusting herself to speak, but Remus understood anyway. They'd get through this together, month-by-month, they'd be strong. As the moon rose and Remus's body contorted as it shifted into the body of a wolf, Clariel closed her eyes, _Moon by moon_ she vowed.


	4. Chapter 4: Minerva

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter or His Dark Materials_.

Chapter 4: Minerva

Minerva McGonagall was unusual as far as Hogwarts students go. For one, outside of a select few people, she didn't interact with her peers other than superficial passing conversations and study groups. Minerva was in the top of her class and was known to be extremely magically talented, especially in her favorite subject, transfiguration. Her daemon, Castiel, had taken the form of a tabby cat since the moment she arrived at hogwarts. But the most unusual thing about Minerva was that although she was seventeen and Castiel always took the form of a tabby cat, he was still unsettled. When researching in the library Minerva realized that she was the oldest person recorded to have an unsettled daemon. Turning to Castiel she asked, "Will you remain a cat forever Cass? Are we destined to remain unsettled forever?"

And always he would answer, "No Minnie, our time will come."

But Minerva was impatient. She could hear the whispers, see the glances other students gave her. What type of person didn't have a settled daemon at age _seventeen_. She could feel the despair from her daemon and found solace in the fact that her small group of friends didn't care. One day as she absently made her way through the back hallways of the castle she paused at a window. Looking out over the lake she whispered, "Why is it that you still aren't settled? Is it me?" But Cass didn't answer, instead drooping his tail he rubbed his head lightly against her hand and settled down to watch the students down below.

"That, my dear, is a hard question to answer." ,a voice answered jovially.

Minerva spun around surprise, "Headmaster, I didn't see you there!" she exclaimed.

Dumbledore only smiled and said, "Have you entertained any thoughts as to why Castiel hasn't settled?" he asked absently stroking his daemon.

Minerva frowned and recited, "A daemon only settles if a person has a good sense of themselves and who they are. But I know who I am, and I know what I like. So why is Castiel still unsettled?"

Dumbledore turned to continue his trek across the hallway, "Perhaps, my dear, he is unsettled because although you know who you are, you don't know who you want to be."

Watching until the midnight blue robes faded around the corner, Minverva frowned, "Who I am is who I'm going to be Cass. Why is it he always answers a question with another question?" Castiel purred and jumped lightly onto his human's shoulders.

"I don't know Minnie, but we'll settle when it's time to settle. There's no use in pushing something that takes time."

It wasn't until Minerva was eighteen and on the road to gaining her Transfiguration Mastery that Castiel finally shifted for the first time in 9 years. As Minerva watched him gracefully glide through the air she felt content, she was going to become a teacher and guide her pupils towards successful futures. She would have never imagined that Castiel would choose the form of a Goshawk but surprisingly it felt right. She finally knew who she wanted to be and that person wasn't unusual in the least.


	5. Chapter 5: Severus

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or His Dark Materials_.

Chapter 5: Severus

Severus always had a hard time making friends, but it wasn't his fault that most children his age couldn't appreciate his maturity and intellect. He would just do as he pleased, when he pleased. As long as he had Ciardha, he didn't need anyone else. That was, until he met Lily. Severus was amazed that she talked to him, and no matter how grumpy and unapproachable he seemed she continued to be his friend. He hadn't realized how much she and Azriel had chipped into his and Cia's heart until his fifth year. He hadn't meant to call her that, it just came out. And when he tried to explain to her, she just brushed him off with Azriel trotting behind her. That was what hurt the most. He and Lily, they told each other everything. Now that he had screwed everything up, she hadn't even told him that Azriel had settled into a Sand Cat.

For his remaining years at Hogwarts Severus allowed himself to be drawn into a group of blood purists that persuaded him into joining an uprising wizard that had power even beyond that of Dumbledore's. Severus just couldn't stand to be on the losing side. The day he took his mark Ciardha changed. No longer did she take her normal forms of wolves, foxes, and ravens. That day she shifted and Severus felt his stomach droop in anticipation. His soul was that of a bat. So be it.

**Author's Note:**

I just wanted to explain the reasoning behind Severus's form. I know that on Fanfic especially, he is referred to as a "dungeon bat" but that is not why I chose it. I actually wanted to go with something like a Raven, or a black fox, but I felt that the bat actually fit his character better.

The specific bat I chose is the **Comoro Black Flying Fox**: a person with a bat daemon is known to be difficult to understand, somewhat aggressive, visually intimidating, specialized in a certain social niche, not extremely sensitive or empathetic, and tends to do whatever they want regardless of others.

Although a lot of people idolize Severus for his sacrifices in the book, I decided to make his choice to becoming a death eater his defining moment. Ciardha shows that by representing his true character at that moment.


	6. Chapter 6: Voldemort

Chapter 6: Voldemort

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or His Dark Materials._

The Death Eaters never second guessed their master's orders. To do so would mean at the very best a gruesome death. And while they faithfully followed his rule, striving towards the day that purebloods would once again reign over those of impure lineage, many were wary in his presence. Lord Voldemort had an imperial presence that brought even the most proud to their knees. All would bow their heads in respect, and fear. For to utter one word against him would sign your soul away. And all you could hope for was that death would come quick, for You-Know-Who definitely knew how to deal pain. So the Death Eaters were faithful and obedient. But still they wondered, still they doubted, and still they questioned their obedience. For once beside their Lord had stood a wolf of massive proportions. With fur as dark as night, and eyes that glowed like embers. But as the Dark Lord grew in power, so did the wolf diminish until eventually she disappeared all together. It was only then that the Death Eaters truly feared the Dark Lord with all of their being. For he craved the company of his daemon, long-lost. And his eyes would linger just too long upon theirs.


	7. Chapter 7: Neville

Chapter 7: Neville

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or His Dark Materials._

For as long as Neville could remember he was a disappointment. To his grandmother he was an unacceptable replacement of her son who had been a brave and talented Auror. To his Uncle, he was a low-powered almost-squib wizard who had little hope of being a proper Head of Longbottom once he came of age. To his professors he was a below average student who had trouble grasping concepts and had even more trouble practically focusing his magic. Even to his peers he was disappointing. Neville was extremely shy. He stuttered and blushed, and managed to constantly trip over his feet. He couldn't express himself eloquently, he was not charismatic in the least, and he was untalented in nearly every class. Neville was even disappointing through his daemon. The other students often picked fun at how Athenalia always shifted into small shapes like Bees, rodents, and ladybugs. Neville loved it when Thena was small. She could help him poke through the various plants in the greenhouses and perch near his ear, quietly reminding him when he forgot to do homework, or forgot the password for the common room.

Even though the students teased him, Neville would never feel ashamed of Thena. Thena who had always reassured him when he wasn't brave enough. Who helped him review for tests, and looked over his homework. Thena, whose reassuring weight was always perched on his shoulder in silent support. He would never feel ashamed of his daemon, even though he was fifteen and she still had not settled.

After the ministry incident Neville was shocked to find that his gran wasn't angry. Instead she'd gripped his shoulder and quietly stated that she was proud. Proud of Neville Longbottom, he couldn't believe his ears. That summer Neville vowed that it was time for a change. He had friends now, and a wand that actually suited him. One day, to his surprise, Thena shifted into a small deer reminiscent of a reindeer. Neville shrugged it off and continued working in the gardens with Thena at his side. Two weeks later, she still had not changed and Neville asked her, "Not that I mind, but why haven't you shifted Thena? Normally you prefer to be a bee when we're in the gardens."

Thena simply laughed and gently butted her forehead against his, "I don't think I'll be shifting any longer Nev," she hinted.

Neville stared astounded, "We're settled?" he asked, "We're a deer?"

"A Caribou, I think." his daemon replied.

Neville blinked and then smiled. "I like it," he stated, "It fits." Thena hummed in agreement as they both set back to work in the gardens. Neville was content, and not disappointing in the least.


	8. Chapter 8: Author's Note and Preview

Hi Everbody!

I'm currently having some writer's block with the chapter I'm working on :/

I'd appreciate it if you'd all go to my profile to vote on the poll which character you'd like me to write next. If there's a character you really want that's not on there feel free to message me or tell me in a review!

Since I don't want to update a dissappointing Author's Note here's a sneak peak into the chapter I started for Harry. (But don't expect it for a while!)

~ _LP_

_There was once a time when Daemons didn't exist. A time filled with war, destruction, and poverty. A time when the human culture had long since forgotten the concept of mutual aid and went through their lives independently filled with a sense of self-entitlement in an international society of capitalistic materialism. But as the fifth age came to an end the gods put an end to the self-destructive behavior of the creatures they had created and nourished. As the winter solstice dawned, the human race awoke to a surprise. Before them sat animals of all shapes and sizes. Animals that shifted in adolescence and were intricately connected to their partnered human. Society changed. It was no longer able to ignore the connections between all living beings. Especially when their souls were bared for all to see. And so began the six age of man. The age of promise and hope for a better future. _

Harry set the book down absently running his fingers through a thick ruffle of fur, "It must've been so lonely Shay." he muttered absently.

The collie gently nuzzled her muzzle into his hand, "I know Hal, I can't even imagine it." she replied. The boy turned and slid the book back into its place on the library shelf. He had hoped that the book would bring him some solace. But it only left him with more questions, questions that did not ease his mind for ever since Harry could walk he had known he was different, in fact, his relatives told him so nearly every day.


	9. Chapter 9: Sirius

Chapter 9: Sirius

"-my fault. All my fault. All my fault. All my fault. I deserve this. Guilty, guilty, guilty, guilty. The rat! The rat! How could we have not seen it? A rat! Traitor, filth, cowardly, sniveling. And the finger! Now we're stuck. Stuck, stuck, stuck. But, it's our fault, my fault. My plan. I'm guilty. Guilty."

Long slender fingers prodded and pulled at dark locks of hair. Blue, glazed eyes darted anxiously about the cell, "Almost here, almost here." The man muttered, "So cold, but guilty. Very guilty. Guilty, guilty."

A muzzle gently nuzzled into the man's shoulder. Blue eyes focused on the form perched in front of him, "Delia? Delia! Delie, they're coming!" he wailed embracing the doberman and pulling her closer.

"I know Siri, I know. It's going to be okay, we're going to get through this."

Sirius shook his head burrying further into his daemon's side, "Guilty Delie. We're guilty. We killed them, we killed kin!"

Pulling from his embrace the doberman stomped her foot against the rough stone of the cell's floor, "No Sirius! We're innocent! It was Peter who killed them, remember that. One day we're going to get out of this hell, but we're not going to do it if we succumb to the Dementors."

"And how can we do that Delie? It was our idea! We as good as killed them! Guilty, guilty, guilty!" Sirius pushed Delia away and began pacing the cell, "They're coming, they're coming." he muttered.

Delia sighed as she watched her human. She could already feel the coldness seeping through the cell as the Dementor's patrol route brought them closer. "Siri?" she asked, "Can you shift into Paddy?"

His brow furrowed, "Paddy?" he mused mind clearing, "Paddy." The man summoned the last bit of strength in his body and slowly morphed into a large black mutt. He quickly collapsed to the ground, passing out from the exertion. Delia quietly padded over and curled up to her human-now-dog partner. They had to get out. They couldn't last much longer.

She closed her eyes as trembles passed through her body. She would get them out. They would be free once again.

Then the screaming started, and Delia knew no more.


	10. Chapter 10: Lucius

Chapter 10: Lucius

Steel grey eyes impassively watched as his wife fretted about gently straightening her son's uniform. "Enough Narcissa, it is time to depart. Draco, grab your trunk. I best not be receiving an owl that you forgot to pack what you need." Lucius drawled as he strode towards the fire place.

Draco nodded, "Of course not Father, I've been packed for weeks."

Pausing to allow his daemon to jump on his shoulders, Lucius simply nodded at his son before stepping into the floo. As he reappeared on the platform Lucius fixed his features into his trademark indifference. Impeccably dressed with a daemon the properly represented his Slytherin personality, Lucius was the quintessential Malfoy, and that was just the way he liked it. His daemon, Isadora, was an arctic fox. With pristine fur and piercing gold eyes Isadora was the perfect companion to a pureblood of Lucius's status and cunning.

Lucius stayed impassive as Draco bordered the train, "Do our family proud boy." he reminded his child. Draco nodded, straightening up with Avyera perched on his shoulder as a Snowy Owl. Frowning as his wife tearfully hugged his son goodbye Lucius turned away. Such public displays were below those of his family's status. However, he'd allow it. Just once.

Isadora lowered her muzzle towards his ear, "It's going to be a little sad now that the kit will be gone."

Lucius frowned, "It will be much quieter," he agreed.

Isadora flicked her tail, "Lucius," she sighed.

Cold grey eyes locked with gold, "You cannot change me Isadora. Merlin knows you've tried. I'm a Slytherin, and a Lord of House Malfoy. The child simply carries on my line, so long as he behaves befitting of a Malfoy, it matters not to me if he is at home."

The Fox snorted, "Just keep telling yourself that Lucy. I know you and you are going to miss the boy."

"Perhaps Isadora," Lucius paused, "The boy is far too much like his mother. He is not good Malfoy material."

"Maybe, maybe not. But he is good heir material." Isadora responded.

As Lucius watched the red engine disappear into the distance he felt a brief sense of sorrow. Images of a blond child who wanted nothing more than to be just like his father flashed through his head. "Perhaps he is." Lucius muttered thoughtfully.

Isadora practically preened next to him, '_I told you so_'

Amused eyes glanced down, _'Quiet Isadora, we are in public.'_

The fox rolled her eyes trotting after Lucius as he and Narcissa made their way to the floo station. Her Lucius may try to be the perfect Malfoy, but she remembered the young boy who loved to lay in the gardens with her and pick out shapes in the clouds. She didn't like this grown man who refused to smile and show affection. For as long as need be, she would bring out that young boy. Her human wasn't lost yet. She would make sure of it.


	11. Chapter 11: Fred

Chapter : Fred

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or His Dark Materials_**.

Fred was only eleven when Eris settled. It came as a complete surprise. George and Fred had always done everything together, they especially loved switching their daemons up so that no one would be able to tell the difference between the two.

Eris had shifted while Fred was playing a particularly classic prank on his older brother Percy. George had been downstairs distracting him with Circe. Fred had paused in surprise causing the bucket he was tying up to plummet back to the ground covering his twin in scummy pond water. George bellowed out a life, "Nice going Forge!"

Percy just shook his head muttering as he turned to re-enter his room. Probably to do homework. How disgusting.

George just shook the water out of his hair and jumped up to sit next to his twin, Circe hanging off of his shoulder. "You okay Fred?" he asked as his twin listlessly sat beside him. Circe hopped to the floor seamlessly shifting into a fennec fox and nudging Eris gently with her nose.

Fred turned to his twin, "I think this is it George, Eris..I think she's settled." A heavy weight settled into the bottom of his stomach. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! It was supposed to be Fred and George and Eris and Circe. They came in pairs, they were supposed to be the same. They were supposed to settle together.

George, to Fred and Eris's surprise, just laughed. "That's great Fred! Imagine all the trouble we can get in with such a useful form!"

Eris hesitantly stepped forward, "You mean you aren't mad?" she asked.

"Mad? Why would we be mad Eris?" Circe replied

"I don't know, I guess we just thought you wouldn't be happy that we weren't the same anymore."

"That's silly Eris! We're Twins! Nothing will ever change that, we're a pair of four."

"A package deal!" George added playfully bumping his brother's shoulder.

Fred felt the anxiety melt as his stomach became lighter, "A package deal." he repeated.

Later that night Fred lay awake with Eris curled on his pillow. Listening to his brothers even breathing he ran his hand across his daemon's side. A ferret wasn't such a bad form, he thought, useful even.


	12. Chapter 12: George

Chapter 12: George

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or His Dark Materials_**.

For his entire life George had never experienced being an individual. He was a twin, a half of a pair. A package deal. But George was okay with that, he had Circe, he had Fred and he had Eris. And they were completely worth giving up that sense of being independent. When Eris had settled George had been genuinely happy for his brother. Although both had joked for years about never wanting their daemon's to settle, George knew that Fred was anxious about it. His twin, his better, but less handsome half had always been worried that when their daemon's settled it would cause a rift between the two. It had happened to twins before. Their daemon's were so different that the twins relationship became degraded to the point of no longer holding that special connection. That feeling that you were never alone because you had one person that would always understand and care about you. Besides your daemon of course. But Fred had no intention of allowing this to happen. When Eris settled George showered her with praise and eased Fred's worries. They were still twins! They were still one soul in four bodies.

When George was thirteen he could no longer pretend that he and Fred weren't separate people. Locking himself in the Astronomy classroom he glared at his daemon. "You have to change Circe, you have to change right now." he demanded.

Circe practically hissed at her human. Hackles raised she snarled, "You know as well as I that shifting isn't going to happen George. This is what we are, you'll just have to get used to it!"

"I can't! You were supposed to be a ferret like Eris! We were supposed to go on and continue like it's always been. How can we be the twins if our daemon's aren't even the same?"

"You'll still be twins, but you have to accept that you're brothers. You're not the same person...Am I really that disgusting?"

George deflated, "Of course not Circe! I just-it's just,"

The Coyote's ears raised hopefully as she balefully looked at her human from across the room.

George finally opened his arms and Circe crashed into his body trembling. "We're okay George. We're us, we're us. Fred will understand."

And Fred did understand. When George and Circe entered the common room, his brother lit up with surprise and joy, "Finally joined the men did you mate?" he called out. Eris chattered happily jumping up to rest on Circe's head. As George settled down next to the fire he sighed contentedly. Things hadn't changed. He and Fred were still twins, and even better they were brothers.


	13. Chapter 13: Albus

Chapter : Albus

_disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or His Dark Materials._

"I think Athenalia will settle soon."

"Athenalia?"

"Mr. Longbottom's daemon."

"Ahh," Albus responded as he signed his letter with a flourish of his quill, "Perhaps that will bring him some more confidence. It's remarkable how shy that poor boy is."

Kyrillion puffed up her feathers, "It's his grandmother. Augusta has always been a strong-willed woman."

Albus hummed noncommittally as he handed the parchment to a regal looking owl sitting upon his desk, "To Cornelius Fudge, if you will." he requested. The owls feathers bristled slightly as the bird extended its wings and quickly swooped out the window. "And Shayreen?" Albus questioned.

"Soon, perhaps," Kyrillion answered, "It's hard to tell when a person has been effected with as many trauma's as Mr. Potter."

Blue eyes dimmed losing their twinkle and Albus simply hummed.

Kyrillion hopped down to the desk in front of her human, "It's for the best Albus," she stated.

"It is logically sound my dear, but perhaps a little contact-"

"No Albus."

"The poor boy, he has no one. Sirius can hardly be held as a reliable model and-"

"Albus," golden eyes pierced into brilliant blue, "We can't risk it. If Tom finds out about the link the consequences could be drastic. It is better to lose the boys trust than his mind. Shayleen will be with him, along with Caeryn, Miss Granger, Kyrie, and Mr. Weasley. We must trust in Mr. Potter to handle himself otherwise everything will be lost."

Albus solemnly gazed at the Owl perched in front of him, "One hundred and forty seven years Ky. One hundred and forty seven years and I still feel as lost and unsure as the day Arianna died."

Ky's gaze softened and she gently nibbled upon Albus' fingertips, "You're only human Al, you can only do so much."

"Yet I must be a god Ky. I must give more of myself than I can return because they'd be lost without it."

"You're willing to make such a sacrifice?" Ky's feathers bristled out, "A sacrifice for sheep who would sooner classify you as a lunatic than gather their resources and listen to the council of one who has more knowledge and experience over the situation at hand?"

Albus smiled sadly at his daemon. All these years and she still remained so fiery and passionate. "Yes Ky. I'm willing to make such a sacrifice," he stated.

"Why?"

"Because I love them Ky, and they deserve to lead a life without fear and pain."

"And we don't?" Silence greeted her, "we don't deserve peace Albus? We've spent a lifetime trying to make up for our mistakes and-"

Albus stood abruptly. "And we will never make amends for Arianna's death."

"But-"

Albus turned away from his daemon, "It is time for dinner." Neither touched throughout the whole meal, as Albus absently chatted with Minerva about the upcoming Welcoming Feast. But neither could ignore the thrum of pain in their chest that was a welcome distraction of the guilt that had slowly eaten away at their minds for over a century.


End file.
